


Long, Long Ago

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey has a startling realisation.





	Long, Long Ago

“Alright,” says Poppy Pomfrey, bracing her hands over her plump hips while she fixes the whispering figures before her with the most menacing glare she can manage. “Might I know which of you came up with this bright idea?”

Not a syllable escapes the cluster of boys slinking in the corner. Several pairs of wide, frightened eyes goggle at her.

Poppy sighs. Really, she’s all for service to Hogwarts, but she’s dead exhausted today. All she’d desired was a good night’s sleep—an injury-free, non-dramatic one. Was that too much to ask for?

She surveys the small throng of boys decked in their red and gold, the common ginger heads and freckled faces not escaping her notice. Weasleys, she notes wryly. After thirty years of drudgery you’d think she’d be done with this particular bloodline but evidently fate has other plans in store.

"I believe you were asked a question, boys.” She crosses her arms across her chest. She’s too damned old to be doling out detentions to curfew-breakers. _Children._ There are times when her wrinkled fingers itch to slip a flask or two of Sleeping Draught into their meals.

Poppy’s an instant away from throwing in the towel when a small, slight figure emerges from amongst the others, clad in Slytherin silver and green. And what is this? A serpent in a den of lions?

It’s a girl. No more than a firstie if her size is any indication. Her hands tremble with each stepforward, but when she speaks her voice betrays not an ounce of fear. She lifts a bony chin. “It was my idea.”

Poppy raises one thick grey brow. “And what may your good name be, young lady?”

The girl sets her jaw. A mulish expression crosses her face, one that is so painfully _familiar_ , that Poppy knows. Before she says it Poppy knows.  
 

”My name is Lily Potter-Malfoy,” says the girl with blond hair and emerald eyes.


End file.
